In Trouble Again
by sammyboyaldaway
Summary: When Andy risks her life to save a little girl, what happens when 15 devision finds out.  My first fic so please R&R, Recently updated


"Swarek, Diaz, Shaw, Epstein, Barber, Peck, Nash, Williams, Rosati! My Office. Full report. 5 Minutes!" Best yelled at the assembled officers before slamming the door.

"Wow he's in a foul mood, thank god this case is nearly over" commented Traci "Hey anyone seen Andy?" suddenly realising that her best friend was missing from the group.

"Callahan has her running errands" Sam grunted out, failing to mask his obvious disapproval.

"God, he didn't send her out for coffee, he sent her to run down a lead! Or are you scared she might fuck up again, after all she makes for a pretty shit cop" Jo Rosati remarked snidely.

"Don't you DARE talk about her after what you did you backstabbing witch" Traci exclaimed whilst being restrained from attacking her by Noelle and Jerry. Sam, Oliver and Chris all looked ready to beat Jo to a pulp and were being carefully watched by Gail and Dov.

"You lot in here NOW!" Yelled Best making everyone jump and scurry in turning their radios off as they went.

* * *

><p>Andy huffed to her self "Stupid Callahan couldn't get off his ass to do his own dirty work. I'll -" Andy's train of thought was cut short when gun shots began coming from the warehouse that was her destination. Whipping out her gun she slinked her way around the side of the building to investigate.<p>

"Shit" Andy swore quietly to her self as she peered around the edge of the door only to see a well built man pointing a gun at a little girl who wasn't more than 7 years old.

"15-05 to dispatch. I need backup at my location. Hostage situation with armed and dangerous suspect. Send the EMT's" Andy whispered into her radio

"15-05 this is dispatch. We Copy. Sending back up and EMT's to your location. Just sit tight 15-05"

"No can do dispatch. I'm heading in" Andy replied before heading into the warehouse

"That is ill-advised 15-05"... "15-05?"... "15-05?"...

"All units, be advised we have friendlies inside warehouse. Repeat 15-05 inside warehouse!" Called Dispatch after receiving no reply from Andy.

* * *

><p>"Right, you have all done a good job now I suggest you all go home and relax' Best ordered wrapping up the meeting.<p>

Sam switched on his radio as he was the first to begin leaving,

"_15-05?"... "15-05?"... _

_"All units, be advised we have friendlies inside warehouse. Repeat 15-05 inside warehouse!" _came blaring out his radio making everyone stare in his direction.

"Who's in 15-05 at the moment?" Sam hesitantly asked the room dreading the answer he would receive. Before anyone could reply the radio once again blared into life breaking the silence.

"_HOLY SHIT! Dispatch, send the Bomb squad!" _Andy's voice filled the room, causing the occupants to stare in fear at the radio _"__Explosive ordinates attached to warehouse pillars. Repeat, send the Bomb Squad" _

"_15-05, Get yourself out of there! Bomb Squad on its way!" _Replied Dispatch

"MCNALLY! Move your ASS out of that building NOW!" Sam screamed down his radio causing everyone to jump.

"_Can't do it Sam. Got a hostage to find__" _Andy panted over the radio before falling silent.

Sam swore loudly and viciously causing Oliver and Jerry to glance at their friend in worry. They all knew that Andy would never stay put if someone's life was in danger; they just hoped she wasn't risking her own at the same time.

Best took charge immediately "Shaw, Williams, Barber go give back up! The rest of you are staying here!" The Rookies and Sam immediately started protesting only to be cut short as a blood curling scream penetrated the room making everyone freeze. Sam was running out the door in a heartbeat ignoring Best's attempts to summon him back. _"_Oh God please let her be ok. I should have been there_" _went running through his head as he sped to his car and proceeded to hightail it to Andy with the sirens gong full blast.

* * *

><p>"15-05?"... "15-05?"<p>

Andy slid through the door ignoring the calls from her radio as she went. Passing by creates of various items she stopped by a structural pillar to gain her surroundings when she heard a faint beeping. Turning to look up at the pillar Andy froze in terror as her mind registered what she was seeing. Andy grabbed for her radio thinking only of warning the backup and finding the little girl before it was too late. Looking around at the other pillars she realised there were explosives attached to every one.

"HOLY SHIT! Dispatch, send the Bomb squad!" Andy exclaimed into her radio "Explosive ordinates attached to warehouse pillars. Repeat, send the Bomb Squad" Andy waited for dispatch to acknowledge before continuing further into the building

"_15-05, Get yourself out of there! Bomb Squad on its way!"_ came the reply. Andy breathed a sigh of relief as she advanced further into the building weary of any other occupants.

Suddenly her radio crackled into life _"MCNALLY, _Move your ASS out of that building NOW!_!" _Sam's very irate voice hollered down her radio although Andy could pick up the sounds of worry and fear in his voice.

Andy didn't want to make him worry but she just HAD to find that little girl and protect her.

With these thoughts she replied and then turned down her radio volume knowing as she did so that she was going to have him yell at her when she got back tonight. "If I ever do" came the unbidden thought. Shaking away the morbid images she crept forward along a dark corridor made of crates. Sliding along the crates she never noticed her radio mike getting stuck open.

Piercing hot firelike pain went shooting up her leg.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed out in pain before blacking out and her body crumpled to the floor.

* * *

><p>"ANDY"<p>

Sam yelled as his car screamed to a halt outside the warehouse spraying gravel and dirt everywhere.

Sam sprinted to the door only to be restrained by Oliver and Jerry.

"Let me go" Sam groundout as he wrestled for them to let him go. He tried to overpower them but the two were no match. Attempting to wiggle away he nearly received a black eye for his troubles.

"Buddy you have to let the bomb squad clear the building first or your no help to her" Oliver tried, attempting to reason with his uncontrollable friend. Sam's body sagged visibly in defeat as he realised the sense in Oliver's words.

As the Bomb Squad task force stormed past them Sam let Jerry and Oliver direct him back to his waiting cruiser, his eyes never leaving the building.

Oliver and Jerry knew that their friend was wracked with guilt over not being there for his partner and both were certain that if they lost Andy today they would be losing Sam as well.

Tires squealed behind them as the rookies turned up in their cruisers desperate to find Andy only to be shepherded over to the other T.O.'s by Noelle.

Traci had tears streaming down her face and was barely keeping it together while the others were comforting each other.

A long tense silence gripped the group as all eyes remained trained on the warehouse hoping for some sign of their friend, only to be broken by Sam's tense angry "Oh F****** HELL NO!" as he stormed over to the car that had just arrived.

The cars occupant climbed out of his vehicle with a passive look on his face so as for no one to see his glee at Sam's obvious distress.

Noelle, following Sam's course of direction with her eyes, let of a tirade of swearing and raced off pulling Oliver along with her.

The rookies looked up in time to see Sam pinning Luke Callahan against the side of his car ready to pound him into a pulp. Even from this distance they could hear Sam's angry voice screaming at Callahan for letting Andy be put in danger. Noelle and Oliver managed to force Sam off Callahan and back to the group, looking back only to see Callahan with a smile plastered on his face.

After rejoining the group Sam again regained his position leaning against his cruiser. Darkly he muttered just loud for everyone in the group to hear "If Andy gets hurt he's going down. I know he is behind all this, I just can't figure out why" and the whole group nodded their assent.

Soon after, the bomb squad cleared the building and the 4 rookies joined their Training Officers and Superintendent in bolting for the door.

* * *

><p><em>Andy POV<em>

I groaned as bright light seared through my eyelids temporarily blinding me. Hearing a little girl whimper I sat up fast and instantly regretted it. I knew I had a concussion and there was a hole in my calf presumably from a knife but I was pretty sure that was the extent of my injuries.

Opening my eyes I searched the small dingy room for the source of the whimper and spotted a little girl not 5 feet from me. Looking closer I was relived when I recognised her as the one I had first seen in the warehouse when all this started.

"Hey little one" I started with trying to get her to trust me

"What's you name?" …

"My names Andy. Where do you live honey?" …

Realising I wasn't going to get her to talk I scooted closer for comfort.

Stripping off my jacket, protective vest, shirt and undershirt I looked for a way out of the room.

Taking my protective vest and jacket I put them on the little girl thankful I was wearing them today. Shucking my shirt back on I proceeded to tear up my undershirt making bandages to fix my leg.

The knife had gone right through and I knew just by looking it was going to take months of physiotherapy before I was allowed back on patrol again. Sighing I winced as I processed the amount of blood I was loosing, using the shirt strips to stem the flow I hopped the back up would be there soon

Sitting in silence I tried to make sense of the room. It was made entirely of concrete unlike the corrugated iron of the warehouse. The only door looked to be solid steel at least 2 foot thick. My heart sank "_How will we get out?"_

There were tables that looked like operating tables and instruments were lying on the concrete floor chaotically. Before I could dwell any longer I heard a squeak from next to me.

"My name's Rebecca Hunter but ever one calls me Becky. I live in Thunder Bay"

"That's great sweetheart" Keeping a smile on my face I began to realise just how difficult it was going to be to get Becky back to her family.

Trying to gain some more information I asked Becky how she got here.

"My Uncle and his friends brought me. He and mummy had a fight and then we had to leave cuz mummy doesn't want me any more" Her voice trembled as she said this.

I reached over and pulled her to me wrapping her in a hug. Her grip was tight as she clung to me for reassurance

"Honey I'm sure your mummy loves you lots and can't wait till she can see you again. Tell you what, once we get out of here how bout you and I take a drive up to Thunder Bay and go see your mummy ok?"

Hope shone in her little green eyes and was quickly extinguished only to be replaced by fear and sadness as she said "Mummy doesn't want me, Uncle Tommy said so".

Not wanting to plunge her further into sadness I said "Ok shall we ring her before we leave then so you can see how happy she is that you're coming home to her?"

"We could do that?" came her small voice form my chest

"Of course honey. What's your mummy's name?"

"Annie. Thank you Andy, Mummy would like you" I smiled as I saw her begin to fall asleep on my chest. I stroked her hair to put her at rest while praying that the backup got here shortly.

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Clearing the front room I signalled to Oliver to go to the next room. I could hear Andy over the radio soothing the little girl. Sighing in relief I was glad she was still alive and conscious.

Creeping over to the next door I swung round with my gun raised checking it was clear before entering.

_**BANG**_

A door was flung open somewhere within the building, its sound reverberating through my radio.

Worry settled at the pit of my stomach as I realised it sounded awfully close to Andy and I began praying with every step taken that we would get there in time.

* * *

><p><em>Andy POV<em>

_**BANG**_

The noise startled Becky causing her to grip me fearfully. I hoped it was just the corrugated iron walls of the warehouse creaking in the wind but I knew in my heart that it wasn't and Becky and I were in trouble.

Looking around the room for somewhere to hide I saw a gap where the concrete had crumbled just enough to hide one little girl. Pushing Becky over to it I made her a barricade of creates, gave her my taser and showed her how to use it.

"Don't use it unless you have too ok sweetheart but don't let anyone come near you. Don't come near me if I get hurt just stay here safely tucked away until you see people wearing the same clothes as me. You ask for Sam, only Sam, and he'll protect you, ok sweetie?"

She nodded trying to be brave. My heart ached for her knowing that no-one should have to be that brave at such a young age.

I turned away from her and hardened my heart knowing that I could not risk emotions with the condition I was in.

Noticing something on the floor I quickly snatched it up and put it in my pocket to be examined later.

Foot steps were coming closer as I scooted back over to where I previously sat waiting. The door opened and a well built man probably 40 strode through it. I heard Becky gasp and guessed this was her Uncle Tommy. In his hands was a car battery and what looked like the paddle part of a crash kit like they have at hospitals.

Knowing I couldn't fight him off loosing blood like I was I sat patiently waiting for my chance.

Suddenly I was grabbed by 2 sets of strong hands. Looking over my shoulder I gulped at the fearful looking men who had me in their grasp.

Tommy strode over to me as I wriggled in their grasp "So Officer, Now that you found me what are you going to do?" he chuckled out.

"I'm going to beat you to a pulp and then throw you in a cell for the rest of you miserable pathetic life bitch" I found myself saying.

"Well see about that" he chuckled again, before suddenly turning serious and menacing "Who else knows where you are?" he growled.

"Oh you know Batman and Robin, Catwoman and Wonderwoman. All my superhero pals" I laughed back at him. His fist came up and connected with my jaw sending me reeling.

"Don't play games with me Girlle now tell me who else knows you're here?" he snarled at me.

Knowing I had to stall him to give backup time to find the girl I replied "I told you Batman, Robin, Catwoman, and Wonderwoman. All the superheroes" it was weird calling 15 Division superheroes but I had to give them time regardless of the consequences to me.

Tommy grabbed me roughly by the hair pulling me up off the ground. "Ok" he spat "If you want to play games I can play games. Tie her down" He said to his two goons as he threw me back in their arms.

I struggled as they marched me over to the operating table and striped off my shirt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tommy hooking up the paddles to the car battery and I suddenly knew what was going to happen to me. Fear settled in my stomach and I prayed that Becky was looking away.

Strapped down to the table I watched as Tommy slinked over to me like a cat. "Last chance, who knows you're here?" he said with a lecherous look on his face. I just growled

"Your loss" he said placing the paddles on my chest.

Pain surged through my body, through every nerve ending and every muscle. I couldn't withhold the scream that was ripped from my throat.

* * *

><p><em>Sam POV<em>

Her scream went rattling around the building piercing the eardrums of nearly every officer causing them to wince. It was a scream of pure animalistic pain and agony. Out of the corner of my eye I saw officers glancing at me trying to judge my reaction but my mind was on only one thing.

A sigh went around the room as the scream subsided and everyone started searching frantically for one Andy McNally.

Officers went scurrying everywhere kicking down every door in sight pausing only for a brief moment when another scream filled the air.

"Sam we need you over here" came Oliver's voice through my radio. Hesitating only briefly I hurried through to the next room only to find Oliver and Jerry standing in front of a solid iron door.

"She's through here" Jerry told him while Oliver was radioing for a welder.

"There's no time for that" I said before pulling Oliver and Jerry to me.

"Ready boys?" at their nod I said on three "ONE, TWO, THREE!" and we kicked with all our might at the door breaking it down.

Busting through the door I looked around and saw Andy strapped to a table while a big guy was standing over her with paddles and a car battery. After that I saw red and the next thing I knew I was standing beside Andy ripping the restraints off her. Oliver and Jerry told me latter that I went berserk and nearly beat the guy to death.

Holding her hand I begged her to look at me. "McNally, Andy look at me I'm right here. I'm going to protect you ok?" Watching those pretty brown eyes slowly slip closed I yelled for the EMS's.

Soon Andy was on a stretcher heading out to the Ambulance waiting out side.

Just as I was getting in the Ambulance Oliver called me wanting me to come back.

* * *

><p><em>Becky POV<em>

She was screaming so loud I was terrified. I wanted to go to her but remember that I wasn't allowed. Just when I was scared she was going to die the door burst open and these three big men surged in. I was so happy when I saw they wore the same top Andy was wearing.

Two of the men attacked Uncle's friends while the third went after Uncle Tommy. He had spiky black hair and looked really nice.

He was hitting Uncle Tommy so much that the other two guys had to come push him off.

The guy with spiky hair stayed with Andy the whole time the ambulance people were there and even followed them out when they took her away. I was glad she had a friend like him.

No one saw me so I was left alone in the room as the other two took uncle and his friends away. I was just deciding weather to come out or not when they came back in and I accidentally made a create fall over.

They jumped so high it was funny until they turned around with their guns out. That made me scared. I dropped down and hid trying to listen to where they were. I had just grabbed the taser-thingy that Andy gave me when I looked up and there was a gun pointed right at me. I froze but remembering Andy's words pointed the thingy at them.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver Shaw's POV<em>

Looking at that little girl made my heart sink; she looked so scared, until she pointed the taser at us.

"Hey little one. We're friends of Andy's; we're here to help you. Just put down the taser ok honey" Jerry tried. The little girl shook her head and neither Jerry nor I were ready for her response.

"Andy said only to talk to Sam. No-one else just Sam. She said he would protect me" She stated fiercely. Looking across to Jerry, he shrugged. We really didn't have a choice so I radioed Sam and received a few choice words as a response. I knew he wanted to be with McNally just then but Andy had promised this little lost girl that Sam would protect her.

"Ok sweetie. Sam is on his way you just sit tight ok?" when she nodded I sighed in relief.

A few minuets later Sam walked through the door and demanded to know what was so important that it couldn't have waited till later. Boy was he mad. I led him over to the little girl where he softened a bit.

"Hey you, I'm Sam. Can I help?" he asked flashing those dimples that no woman regardless of age can resist.

She never even took notice, just stared at him. Sam was starting to get a little unnerved when she spoke up.

"You're the one who hurt Uncle Tommy"

Sam looked guilty at that.

"Are you also the one that Andy said would protect me?"

"Yea honey that's me" Sam replied. She looked at him again before getting up and running to Sam. He cradled her in his arms rocking her back and forth until she stopped crying.

She looked at Sam with those big green eyes, "Andy was hurt…hicc… but she hid me away whe…hicc… where I would be safe. She told me not to… hicc… trust anyone but you… and she got hur-…hicc…-t because of me…hicc" she wailed into his shoulder before dissolving into another batch of tears.

"OH honey. Hey look at me. Look at me" Sam repeated until she looked up into his eyes

"None of this is you fault and Andy won't blame you for her getting hurt ok. You did exactly what she asked of you didn't you?" at the little girls nod Sam smiled at her

"Then she's going to be really proud of you. Why don't we go see how she's doing and leave these nice officers to their job ok honey?

When the little girl smiled Sam took her outside to the waiting police cars and drove them both to the Hospital. Jerry picked up the taser the little girl had dropped and looked at it. "McNally's" he said. We all knew it was against the rules to give weapons to civilians but as we looked at each other we knew we wouldn't tell anyone for Andy's sake.

* * *

><p><em>Andy's POV<em>

Bright lights once aging blinded me when I woke. I knew I was in a Hospital when I heard the beeping of the machines but for the life of me I couldn't remember why I would be.

Trying to get up and stretch I was accosted by the pain shooting through my body. With it came the memories of why I was in the hospital. Worrying about Becky, if she had been found, if she shot someone, I tried to move my hand only to find I couldn't.

Looking down I saw smaller hand warped in mine and followed it up to Becky. I sighed realising she was alive and well. My musing was interrupted by a chuckle and a very familiar, amused voice.

"She refused to leave until you woke up. She's been here two days already. She said you promised to take her home and she's not leaving your side until you do."

Andy looked over to the corner of her room to see an amused Office Swarek watching her.

"I did promise her that" I replied smiling before a memory reminded me that all was not as good as it seems.

"Sam can you do me a favour and find her Mother and give her a call. Her name is Annie Hunter. Tell her i'll drop Becky off in a few days and we will ring her tomorrow... Sam, her Uncle told her that her mum didn't want her anymore so can you please just check before I ring her?" I asked him giving him a pout as well.

"Ah you had me at that pout McNally" he chuckled again "Any thing for you"

"Thanks Sam and could you ask Best to come see me please I need to speak with him... I'm fine Sam" I added quickly noticing the look he was giving me.

"Ok, he's out in the hallway, I'll just grab him for you" he said while walking towards the door.

"Oh and Sam" He stopped and turned around "Thank you so very much" He just smiled and continued out the door.

Sitting waiting for Best I couldn't help realising how lucky I was to have Sam. Even if we weren't together he always had my back.

The door opening brought me back to reality and in walked Best and Sam with smiles on their faces. Sam gently woke Becky as Best found himself a seat.

"Becky sweetie wake up." Sam spoke to her. She stirred gently before realising where she was and quickly looked at me.

"ANDY" she yelled and flung herself at me, hugging me tight. Hearing chortling in the background we turned to face the two males in the room who were trying and failing to control their laughter. Looking at each other we shared a nod before turning back to the boys and poking out our tongues causing them to laugh louder. Once their laughter had subsided, Sam took Becky out of the room and Best turned to face me.

"So Andy, I heard you had something you wanted to tell me?'

"Yes Sir I do, but first I would like to say that I am sorry I went into that warehouse without backup and then carried on when I realised there were explosives inside. I just couldn't leave Becky there all on her own." Best just nodded his head like he knew the feeling. I was relived when he didn't yell at me.

"Right then Sir, I know who is behind all this and your not going to like it" that made him sit up and take notice. "When those men were shocking me Tommy say to one of his goons 'Callahan wants her to die but he never said how slow or fast we had to make her die so lets have some fun ae?'."

I could see from where I was that what I had said had rocked him to his core but I also saw the doubt there so I continued "I know you have doubts sir and you probably think that I was just imagining through the pain but I have this sir" I fished out Luke's badge from my trouser pocket "I picked this up off the floor of that room before I was shocked sir and the security camera's I saw can corroborate that"

I could see he was shocked so I gave him some time to let it sink in and went back to staring out the window. It took him a while to speak again and when he did his tone as full of shock and anger.

"Obviously this is a very serious allegation McNally and I must investigate it to the fullest" he said in his superintendent tone making my heart sink. Then he spoke in a softer voice "But I promise you Andy if he is behind this, and from what I have seen and heard he is, I will nail his hide and he won't be able to hurt you again ok?" At my nod he smiled and stood up. "I'll go now and send in your friends before they break down the door. Thank you Andy for bringing this to my attention you have done well" and with that he left sending everyone else in causing me to laugh when they all tried to get in the door at once only to be beaten by Sam and Becky.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to a nice white picket fence house in Thunder Bay three weeks later, I smiled at Sam thanking him for helping with this as I still wasn't fit to drive.<p>

Getting out and helping Becky with all her stuff I was relived to see her mum sprinting out of the house upon seeing us. Closing the doors I started to walk forward only to realise Becky was clinging to my leg looking lost. Giving Sam the bags I bent down to Becky.

"Hey ratbag" I said trying to make her smile "What's the matter"

"What if she doesn't want me, what if I _am_ damaged goods like Uncle said?" Becky squeaked terrified.

"Honey, remember when we talked to her on the phone. She was crying so much just from hearing your voice. Her and your dad have been looking everywhere for you since you left. They love you honey and desperately want you as part of their lives again."

"Remember what Mrs Anders, the shrink said" Best had made both of us go see a therapist before we took her home "She said that you parents will love you no matter what and that when you're ready you could sit down and tell them all about it, remember."

She looked at me with a smile and nodded "So go give her a hug and remember Sam and I are just a phone call away and will be up to see you every second weekend ok?" She nodded again and went scurrying off into her mothers waiting arms.

Smiling at the scene before me I felt an arm wrap around my waist as Sam came and stood behind me.

Luke is in jail, his accomplices admitted everything; they had taken Becky because Luke knew I would never be able to resist a little girl in danger. Sam and the rest of 15 Division nearly beat him to a pulp when they found out.

Sam and I admitted our feelings to each other that day in the hospital and have been going strong ever since. I'm moving in tomorrow. We both decided we danced around each other long enough so we might as well take the plunge and I've never been happier. I still get shit at work for calling them superheroes (apparently my mike was stuck on and everyone could hear me) but I don't mind.

They were all superheroes that day.

THE END


End file.
